A variety of strap fasteners having aperture mounting features have been proposed in the art. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,216; U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,219; U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,881 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,466. As may be noted in the above mentioned patents, the use of one-piece plastic fasteners to bundle and secure cables or wires to an aperture in a mounting surface is well known in the art. The desirable characteristics of such a fastener include a fastener that minimizes the threading force needed to insert the fastener strap within the locking mechanism of the fastener while maximizing the force needed to withdraw the strap from the locking mechanism of the fastener, a fastener that centers its cable bundle over the mounting aperture within which it is secured, a fastener that maximizes the stability and strength of the attachment to the mounting aperture, and a fastener that can be economically manufactured as a one-piece injection molded part with a simple two plate mold without the need of complex side action mold features.
Although the known fasteners possess some of the desirable characteristics in a fastener, they also possess many undesirable characteristics, leaving room for improvement in the fastener art. One major characteristic needing improvement in prior fasteners is a reduction in the insertion force needed to apply the fastener and thus an improvement in the ease of installation of the fastener.